Victoria Newman
Victoria Newman (formerly McNeil, Howard, Carlton, Hellstrom & Abbott) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actress History: *Ashley Nicole Millan (11/1982-01/1991; recurring) *Heather Tom (02/1991-04/1997 & 10/1997-12/2003) *Sarah Aldrich (05/1997-09/1997) *Amelia Heinle (03/2005-present) Character History: Background: Victoria Nicole Newman was born November 4, 1982 (later changed to November 4, 1973) to Victor Newman Sr. and Nicole "Nikki" Reed. Victoria is the first of the couple's two children together, the second is Victoria's younger brother Nicholas "Nick" Newman. Victoria is also half-sister to Dylan McAvoy, John Abbott III (deceased), Victor "Adam" Newman Jr., Abigail "Abby" Newman and Faith Newman (deceased). 1980's: At the time of her birth, it was believed that Nikki then husband Kevin Bancroft was her father. It was later revealed that Victor was her father. When Victoria was two years old, Victor and Nikki married. Victor and Nikki marriage was off/on through most of Victoria's childhood but the two would later welcome their second child Nicholas. Victoria and Nick both head off to boarding school. Victor went on to marry Ashley Abbott while Nikki married Ashley's brother John "Jack" Abbott Jr. Nikki would give birth to Jack's son John Abbott III who died shortly after birth. 1990's: In 1991, Victoria returned to town as a teenager and begun working in the mailroom at Newman Enterprises. It was there at Victoria met Newman employee Ryan McNeil who she became smitten with although he was older then she was. Victor offered Ryan money to stop seeing Victoria and leave town but Ryan turned him down. Victoria and Ryan then elope but the marriage doesn't last long because Ryan has an affair with Nina Webster and the pair divorced. Victoria then meets Charles "Cole" Howard. Shortly after meeting Cole, Victor is presumed dead. Cole and Victoria soon become engaged and marry. When Victor returns shortly there after, Victor reveals that Cole is his son with Eve Howard. Cole and Victoria quickly annulled their marriage. However, it is later discovered that Victor is not Cole's father so the couple soon reunites and marries. After Victor's return, Victoria and Nick hoped that Victor and Nikki would reunited but Victor returned to town with Hope Adams. Victor and Hope married and welcomed a son Victor Adam Newman Jr. in 1995. Victor and Hope later divorced and Hope and her son left town. Victoria and Cole marriage fell apart when he has an affair with Ashley. After the split Victoria starts a relationship with Neil Winters. Victoria learns that she is pregnant with Cole's baby. Cole get married to Ashley while Victoria and Neil get engaged. On November 9, 1998, Victoria gives birth to a daughter Eve Nicole Howard II, however a premature Eve dies a short time later on November 16, 1998. Victoria then ends her relationship with Neil and briefly tries to get back together with Cole but he leaves town following his divorced with Ashley. 2000's: Victoria then starts downing Gary Dawson but breaks up with him because she discovers that Gary is stalking her. Following her brake up with Gary, Victoria get back together with Ryan. Victoria and Ryan get engaged, but on their wedding day Ryan is shot and killed by his ex-wife Patricia "Tricia" Dennison. Victoria then dates Diego Guittierez and Michael Baldwin. Victoria's families problems begin to overwhelm her and she leaves town, moving to Florence, Italy where she studies Art History. Two years later, Victoria returns home after Jack makes her a job offer to run Jabot. Victoria looks to resume her relationship with Michael but soon discovers that he is married Lauren Fenmore. Victoria then starts dating Bradley "Brad" Carlton. Victoria soon discovers that Abby Carlton is her half-sister. Victoria and Brad becomes engaged but just before the wedding Victoria has a one night stand with Jeffrey Todd "J.T." Hellstrom. Victoria and Brad go on to get married. Victoria becomes pregnant by Brad but soon miscarries. She then discovers that Brad had an affair with Sharon Collins before their wedding. Victoria then turns to J.T. once again. Victoria soon learns that she is pregnant but is unsure if Brad or J.T. is the father of her child. Victoria and Brad divorced and Victoria and J.T. become engaged. Near the end of her pregnant is caught in an explosion and Victoria is hit by falling rocks and goes in to a coma. A few weeks later, on December 3, 2007, Victoria's baby boy is delivered by emergency c-section. J.T. is revealed to the father of Victoria's baby and he is named Reed Newman Hellstrom. Victoria awakens from her coma a month later. Victoria and J.T. quickly marry a short time later. About a year and half later, Victoria's marriage falls apart following his kiss with ex-girlfriend Colleen Carlton and her having a one night stand with Deacon Sharpe. Victoria and J.T. divorced and enter into a custody battle over Reed. Following the divorced, Victoria starts a secret sexual relationship with William "Billy" Abbott. Victoria and Billy later end up drunkenly marrying while on a trip to Jamaica. J.T. later wins full custody of Reed. Billy and Victoria learn that their marriage is invalid but continue seeing each other and then move in together. 2010's: Shortly after moving in together, Victoria discovers that she is pregnant with Billy's child. The couple get engaged and soon marry, however shortly after the wedding Victoria miscarries the baby. J.T. and new wife Mackenzie Browning leave town with Reed and moved to Washington D.C. Billy then illegally adopts a baby girl, which the couple names Lucy Nicole Abbott. However, it is discovered that Daniel Romalotti and Daisy Carter are Lucy's biological parents. Daniel's mother Phyllis Summers takes Billy and Victoria to court and Phyllis gets custody of Lucy. After losing custody of Lucy, Billy and Victoria's marriage falls apart and Billy leaves down, Victoria then divorced Billy. Around this time, Billy's daughter Cordelia "Delia" Abbott is revealed to have Leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. Victor tracks down Billy and he donates to Delia but Victor tries to send Billy back out of time. Victoria and Billy find each other in a New York airport bar and the reunit. The pair marry a short time later and when they return from their honeymoon, Chelsea Lawson arrives in town and announces that she is pregnant with Billy's child. Chelsea want money for the baby from Billy and Victoria. On April 9, 2012 Chelsea later gives birth to a son and gives up all rights to the child. Victoria adopts the boy soon after birth, and the couple name him John "Johnny" Abbott IV after Billy's father. Victoria learns that she has and older maternal half-brother Dylan who Nikki gave up for adoption at birth. Victoria soon forms a relationship with new brother Dylan. Victoria's marriage has it's ups and downs but things all change in October 2013, when Billy's daughter Delia is struck by a car in a hit and run. It is later reveal that the driver was Victoria's brother Adam. Following Delia's death, Billy begins to pull away from Victoria and ends up having a one night stand with a woman from his grief support group named Kelly Russell. Billy and Victoria separate following the reveal of the affair. Victoria grows close to Benjamin "Ben" Russell. Victoria sleeps with Ben but the relationship doesn't last long. After the break up, Victoria learns that she is pregnant but is unsure of who the father of the baby was. Victoria and Billy then divorced when Billy starts dating Chelsea. On November 17, 2014, Victoria ends up giving birth to a baby girl with help from Billy and Ben. Victoria then has a DNA test done on her daughter which reveals that Billy is the father of the baby. Victoria names her daughter Katherine "Katie" Rose Abbott Newman. Billy and Chelsea get engaged but Chelsea later has an affair. Victoria and Billy later get back together. References Newman, Victoria